Para siempre, Amor
by Cote Cullen McCarthy
Summary: A una semana de volverse una mujer casada, a Bella la comienzan a atacar los recuerdos y la llegada del hombre que amaba a la escena, hará que se cuestione si de verdad quiere decir el "Si quiero"
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes son de Stephanie, la historia es solo mía (:_

Capitulo 1

– Isabella! –

Escuche a mi madre gritar por quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

La razón? Mi boda era en una semana más y al parecer estaba más histérica que yo.

Tenía veintiún años, toda una vida por delante, pero mi madre encontró muy razonable aceptar a Jacob, mi prometido.

Lo conocí en el internado que Renée me había obligado a ir, era hijo de una buena y acaudalada familia, justo lo que Renée necesitaba para completar su círculo social, lo que ella necesitaba, lo que yo necesitaba distaba mucho de eso, solo de recordarlo una punzada en mi corazón apareció tan rápido que lo creí mentira.

– Isabella! – Irrumpió en mi cuarto con unas cajas – Por Dios niña, contesta cuando te llamo – Asentí sabiendo que tenía algo más que decir – Tu padre mando esta caja, dice que son cosas que quizás necesites en tu nueva casa con Jacob – Sonrió con la ilusión y felicidad llenando sus ojos – Me alegre tanto cuando pude sacarte de Forks, en realidad aun no puedo entender como no querías salir de ese lugar, pero olvidémonos de eso, solo queda pensar que ahora estas a punto de casarte y con Jacob…

_Forks_

Me desconecte por un momento del monologo de Renée y recordé Forks.

Allí pase el mejor año del instituto, mis padres estaban divorciados desde que era pequeña y como típica adolescente me rebele y decidí ir a vivir con Charlie, mi padre. Era el Jefe de policía de ese pequeño pueblo y gracias a él, controle mis ganas locas de adolescente y comencé a concentrarme en el instituto.

Charlie tenía un amigo, Carlisle Cullen, con el que salía todos los sábados en la mañana a pescar, fue por Carlisle que lo conocí. A _él_. A _Edward Cullen_. Iba en el último año y por supuesto todas las adolescentes suspiraban por él y otras más osadas se le tiraban encima y por supuesto yo no fui la excepción, aunque mantenía mi adoración por él en secreto y tras una cortina de fría cortesía. Era la pequeña hija del amigo de su padre.

Nuestra comunicación no pasaba de saludos y gracias a Alice, la hermana menor de este y mi mejor amiga, podía verlo después de clases, pensé que sería indiferente conmigo, siempre lo había sido, hasta que una noche, todo cambio.

**_Flash Back_**

Estaba en casa de Alice como todas las tardes después de clases, había venido en el auto de Alice, por lo que no tenía como regresar a casa.

– Edwaaaaaaard! – Mire a mi amiga con terror y trate de hacerla callar

– Que estás haciendo, Al? – Dije ya medio histérica, Alice sabia de mi enamoramiento hacia su hermano y las veces como esta, me arrepentía de habérselo contado –

– Te estoy haciendo un favor, así que aguántate – Suspire resignada al ver que Edward había llegado al salón.

– Si sigues gritando así, dudo que Jasper te haga caso – Se tiro al sofá que estaba cerca de nosotras y le saco la lengua –

– No metas a Jasper en esto, yo solo quería pedirte un favor – Edward y yo miramos algo extrañados a Alice, últimamente ni a sus padres les gustaba el tono que Alice ocupaba cuando quería conseguir algo – Ya es tarde y Bella necesita llegar a su casa, Mike la pasara a buscar en un rato más para su cita –

Contuve mi aliento y mire al futuro cadáver de mi amiga. Mike? Cita? Qué tipo de drogas habría estado probando Alice? Mire por el rabillo del ojo como Edward se tensaba, su mirada iba de la mía a la de su hermana.

– No sabía que al final habías aceptado salir con Mike – Su tono de voz no me pasó desapercibido y sonreí sin explicación en mi mente.

Esta tarde estaba sacada de película, desde cuando Edward estaba enterado de mí y Mike? Sabía cuántas veces lo había rechazado? Desde cuando usaba ese tono posesivo hacia mí?

– Pues… – No pude evitar mi sonrojo y como siempre Alice interrumpió.

– Pues claro, Bella es hermosa, se merece alguien que esté preocupado por ella, ya sabes – Tomo un poco de aire y siguió hablando –Mike lo hace, siempre está pendiente de Bella, y lo importante es que lo dice, no es bueno quedarse callado – Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando unos momentos, dejándome desconcertada… De que rayos hablaba Alice ahora?

– Tienes razón – Se levantó y estiro su mano – Vamos Bella, tienes una cita y no puedes llegar tarde – Su tono brusco y enojado me hizo fruncir más el ceño. ¿Qué jodida mierda estaba pasando aquí?

Tome mis cosas y me despedí de Alice, quien tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

– No te esperare a cenar Edward – Dijo esto último y prácticamente nos hecho de la casa.

Edward me llevo hasta su volvo y me ayudo a subir, en todo el trayecto de su casa hasta la mía, no hubo palabras, solo pequeños suspiros que venían de mí y gruñidos de parte de él. Desgraciadamente llegamos a mi casa en cuestión de minutos y me baje del auto sin antes darle las gracias a Edward, quien no me contesto, solo gruño y siguió sin mirarme. Tome mi bolso y comencé a buscar las llaves de mi casa cuando sentí una mano cerrarse sobre mi brazo y darme la vuelta, quedando frente a la hermosa cara de Edward.

– Esta todo bien? – Pregunte un poco temerosa al ver la cara poco alegre de Edward –

– No, no está todo bien – Soltó mi brazo y comenzó a amasar su cabello cobrizo, gesto que sabía que solo hacia cuando estaba nervioso – Como va a estar bien si vas a salir con el idiota de Mike?

– Yo… – Intente decir algo coherente, pero no me salía. Edward estaba celoso porque supuestamente saldría con Mike, salte en mi interior –

– No puedo permitir que salgas con el, no ahora, menos ahora.

– Puedo preguntar porque? – Me miro como si no supiera que estaba en frente de él y de pronto me encontré atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

– Dios, no lo ves? No lo sospechas siquiera? – En un momento delicioso, rozo sus labios con los míos – Me mata saber que el insulso de Mike quiera besarte después de su cita, me mata saber que le dijiste que sí, cuando yo ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de pedírtelo.

– Estas celoso – No fue pregunta y él lo entendió igual, sonreí como tonta y sin poderlo evitar, reí como una loca, lo atraje hacia mí, abrazándolo por el cuello – Debes saber que Alice se le da muy bien inventar historias, como esta. Jamás le diría que si a Mike, no lo puedo ni siquiera imaginar – Estuvo unos segundos analizando mis acciones y mis palabras, para luego reír y pegarme más hacia el –

– Debería matar a Alice por hacerme creer eso, pero si no fuera por ella, jamás te tendría así – y sin alargarlo más me beso –

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Los meses siguientes de eso fueron sacados de un cuento de hadas, tenía a mi príncipe azul. Recuerdo que pasábamos tarde enteras sentados en nuestro prado que encontramos una vez, cuando salimos de excursión.

Mi padre no pudo haber encontrado un yerno mejor, conocía a Edward desde pequeño y junto con Carlisle no podían estar más felices, ahora además de amigos, serian consuegros.

Aun puedo recordar su rostro cerca del mío, mientras me contaba como quería llegar a ser un músico, sus sueños de salir del instituto, tomar su guitarra y comerse el mundo, después la historia fue cambiando y yo fui sumada a la ecuación. Era feliz. Era más que eso, vivía mis días de adolescente junto al hombre más hermoso del mundo, lo amaba y me amaba.

Pero la vida no es color rosa y no termina con un "felices para siempre".

Recuerdo ese verano como si lo hubiera vivido hacia unas horas…

**_Flash Back_**

– ¿Cuando dices que volverá Charlie? – Suspire de placer al sentir las manos de Edward recorrer mi espalda desnuda. Habíamos estado haciendo el amor durante toda la tarde desde que Charlie se había ido a trabajar.

– Después de medianoche, tenía que reemplazar a un compañero – Di la vuelta y quede frente a su rostro, enredando mis piernas con las suyas.

– Supongo que tendré que irme por la ventana – Reí y asentí dándole un beso – Charlie tiene un arma, es mejor no hacerlo enojar.

– Sabes que no te haría daño – Suspire cuando lo sentí besar mi mandíbula y bajar hacia mi cuello – He hablado hoy con Renée – Se alejó un poco de mí y miro mis ojos –

– Que te preocupa? – Suspire y lo abrace –

– No lo sé, quiere que siga con la idea de que debería estudiar medicina, aun no comprende de que quiero hacer otra cosa, vivir y comerme el mundo junto a ti –

– Es tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti, sabes que al final siempre te apoyará – Se subió sobre mi y comenzó a besarme – También sabes que estaré aquí, siempre para ti – Sonreí como estúpida enamorada y lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo en serio, apasionadamente, lo bese sabiendo que ese beso nos llevaría al éxtasis otra vez.

Edward se instaló entre mis piernas y sin entrar en mi aun, comenzó a moverse, haciendo que su miembro se frotara contra mi.

– Te amo tanto mi Bella –

– Y yo a te amo a ti Edward –

Tan entregada estaba en ese momento que no sentí el ruido de los pasos en mi casa hasta que abrieron la puerta de mi habitación.

– Es el! – Vi como Renée gritaba apuntando hacia Edward, no sabía que hacia aquí, pero seguro no era algo bueno, menos con dos policías tras ella – El violo a mi pequeña.

– Mamá que rayos estas diciendo? – Edward había sido separado de mí, ya con el pantalón puesto los policías le colocaban las esposas y lo conducían fuera de mi habitación – Edward – Tome su brazo tratando de empujarlo hacia mí, mientras que mi madre me tomaba de la cintura

– Ya está todo bien Bells, ese hombre no te volverá a hacer daño –

No escuchaba con claridad las palabras de Renée, solo quería a mi Edward a mi lado.

– Te amo Edward – Solté un sollozo, mientras veía lagrimas caer por sus mejillas

– Te amo mi Bells – Renée cerró la puerta y fue la última vez que vi a Edward.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Después de eso, Renée me mando a un internado en Chicago, la única vía de comunicación que tenía era a través de ella, pero jamás me contesto algo sobre Edward.

Al salir de ahí, lo primero que hice fue volar hacia Forks, me entere de que Edward había salido a la semana de la cárcel, había tomado sus cosas y se había ido lejos. Ni siquiera Alice sabía dónde estaba, se había esfumado, sin mí.

Renée seguía hablando, pero ya no la escuchaba, camine a través de mi habitación y tome la caja. Dentro habían libros que leía en mi adolescencia, una edición desgastada del "El Principito" que Edward me había regalado y leído una y otra vez. Fotos con mis amigos del instituto, con Alice, con Charlie, algunas donde aparecía sola y una con Edward. Me quede viendo su rostro tan hermoso, mis memorias no le había hecho justicia, ahí estaba con su pelo cobrizo desordenado, sus brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes, una polera desgastada de spiderman que le había regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños un abrazo enredado en mi cintura. No veía hacia la cámara, me veía a mí, con esa sonrisa que me derretía y con esa mirada que me desarmaba por completo y de pronto como una avalancha todos los sentimientos guardados que tenía por Edward salían a la luz de nuevo. Volví a odiar a Renée por separarme de él, jamás me explico por qué actuó así, y yo como estúpida lo deje pasar.

– Isabella deja esa caja sucia y ven para que Amalia termine de arreglar el vestido– Mire a mi madre, quise llorar, quise volver a tener 16 años y volver a estar con mi Edward. Quise tantas cosas, pero el tiempo había paso y ya no podía volver atrás. Edward no me había buscado, sabía que podía preguntarle a Charlie donde estaba y él se lo habría dicho, pero nunca apareció, quizás, solo quizás para él, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue suficiente, mientras que yo, me quede con ganas de más.

Cuatro días para la boda y contando…

– Bella – Escuche la voz de mi amiga Rose, quien al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo llamándome

– Lo siento Rose, estoy medio distraída – Suspire y volví c con mi taza de café

– No andas medio distraídas, andas entera – sonrió y se sentó a mi lado – Problemas con el perro de Jacob? – Mire a mi amiga con mala cara y ella solo sonrió inocente – Sabes que no me molestaría ayudarte a cancelar la boda y a Emmett menos.

– Con Jacob todo normal, soy yo – Suspire y lleve mis manos a mi cabello –

– Contigo? Estas segura? – Se acercó más a mí y me estudio – Es Edward?

A Rose la conocí mi primer año de enfermería, no sabía cuál de las dos estaba más nerviosa, si ella o yo por el primer día de clases, así que nos hicimos amigas al instante. Ella junto a su novio Emmett se habían convertido en mi pañuelo de lágrimas cuando lo recordaba.

– Charlie me mando una caja con cosas que tenía en Forks, había una foto de él y yo ahí – Suspire – No pude evitar recordar todo.

– Bella, no has pensado en buscarlo? – Vacío un poco su café y siguió mirándome – Quizá eso necesites, Emmett y yo sabemos que no amas a Jacob.

– Él me pudo haber buscado, sabía dónde podía encontrarme y no lo hizo, yo ni siquiera tenía por dónde empezar – Me levante y bote el vaso de café – Mejor nos vamos a clases.

– Ok, esta vez te dejare escapar Isabella Swan, pero recuerda que hoy es tarde de chicas en el centro comercial – Lance un suspiro de lástima que ni yo me creí y Rose rio – Sabes que te encanta.

Tome su brazo y la lleve a clases.

– Crees que le encantara? – Rose me estaba mostrando un conjunto sexy de ropa interior –

– Rose, puede que te pongas un saco de papas encima y a Emmett le encantara igual –

– Lo sé, pero para mí aniversario quiero algo especial, algo sexy, algo que lo deje anonadado – Reí con las palabras de mi amiga –

– Entonces llévate el conjunto rojo que está justo detrás de ti –

Seguimos pasando por tiendas y hablando sobre la universidad, no quería llegar al tema de Edward, pero sé que era inevitable.

_– Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard! Botaste mis bolsas _–

Esa voz…

Sin esperar a Rose, camine hacia la voz, iba chocando entre la gente hasta que pude ver la figura menuda de la que fue mi mejor amiga de adolescente y frente a ella, esta _él_.

– Isabella Swan! Por Dios que apurada estas – Sentí a Rose llegar a mi lado y de pronto sentí la mirada de Alice y _él_…

– Bella – Escuche esa voz y sentí que mis piernas fallaban, mi presión arterial subía y mi visión se nublaba.

_Él_ había vuelto. _Mi Edward_ había vuelto.

_Espero que les guste, será un two-shot, a si que espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, para saber si la sigo (:_

_Cote ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Stephanie, la historia es solo mía (:

Capítulo 2

–Hey, Bella – Sentí que me sacudían suavemente, pero no quería despertar, sabía que cuando lo hiciera, Edward no estaría ahí y todo había sido un ilusión. Otra más.

– Isabella Swan, no te hagas la dormida, ya sé que estas despierta – Sentí un último empujón y abrí mis ojos – Ves, ahora dime cómo te sientes.

– Algo mareada – Estábamos en mi habitación y Rose frente a mí – Que sucedió?

– Oh por Dios Bella, ya despertaste – Un torbellino de cabello negro y corto atravesó mi habitación y se tiro encima de mí – a Edward casi le da un ataque de nervios cuando te vio caer.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

– Él está aquí? – suspire y sin evitarlo comencé a arreglar mi cabello.

– Esta en la sala, no quería interrumpir nuestro reencuentro – me abrazo con una gran sonrisa – pero si quieres lo llamo, sé que tienen cosas que hablar

– No sé si sea el mejor momento, yo…

– Nada de eso, Alice acompáñame al auto, deje unas bolsas de Bella ahí – Rose miro conspirativamente a Alice y le guiño un ojo

– Oh, claro – rio y luego me miro – ya volveremos Bells.

Y sin más, las mayores traidoras de la historia me abandonaron.

No quería salir de la habitación, pero sabía que era necesario. Alice tenía razón, Edward y yo teníamos cosas de que hablar, cerrar el capítulo de una buena vez.

– Bella? – Su voz se coló por la puerta y quise mandar todo bien lejos y lanzarme sobre sus brazos.

– Pasa – Me acomode el cabello de nuevo y espere.

– Nos pegaste un buen susto – su sonrisa torcida apareció y mi corazón dejo de latir, para volver latir a un ritmo demencial, no me extrañaría que me diera un ataque de taquicardia – Bella yo…

– Edward yo… – Nos detuvimos un momento y comenzamos a reír – te he echado mucho de menos.

– Yo también, muchísimo – Y en un parpadeo estaba entre sus brazos, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y quise quedarme ahí para siempre, olvide que en unos días me casaba, olvide que esos años separados, no quedo nada, solo él y yo – Supe que te vas a casar y quiero desearte lo mejor, por todos los hermosos recuerdos que vivimos juntos – me separo un poco de él, mirándome a los ojos – Fuiste una persona muy importante para mí, lo sigues siendo.

Y eso había acabado con todas las esperanzas de empezar todo de nuevo, con él. Me había superado, estos cinco años le habían servido para olvidarme. Entonces, comencé a odiar el tiempo separados, odie a las mujeres que hicieron que me olvidara. Lo odie a él.

– Eres un estúpido – me levante, separándome de el – Después de tantos años, vienes y me dices eso? En serio? – y sin poderlo evitar comencé a sollozar – Por un momento pensé… mierda, por un momento pensé que venias por mí.

– Pudiste haberme buscado cuando saliste de ese internado – Se había levantado al igual que yo –

– Por supuesto que lo hice, fui hasta el maldito pueblo para que tu hermana y tu familia me dijeran que nadie sabía de ti, por donde te buscaba eh? Tu sabias donde estaba, porque no fuiste por mí?

– ¡No podía acercarme a ti! – grito ya sin aguantarse – por si no recuerdas estuve en la cárcel por la acusación de tu mamá – se calmó un poco y volvió a sentarse – Gracias a Charlie y Carlisle solo estuve una semana y retiraron los cargos contra mí, pero tu madre insistió en que yo te hacía daño y puso una orden de alejamiento. Si me acercaba a ti me arrestaban de nuevo. No quería eso. No quería volver ahí.

– Orden de alejamiento – susurre sin poder creerlo, que motivaba a Renée a hacer esto? – Jamás me entere de eso – lo mire y vi su rostro abatido – Como es que estas aquí?

– Hable con Charlie hace unas semanas, me conto que te casarías, pero al parecer no estabas muy animada – sonrió – Carlisle logro que retiraran la orden de alejamiento, al parecer Renée hizo algunos tratos turbulentos para conseguirlo, en fin, el abogado de papá logro retirarlo – Suspiro y amaso su cabello – Pensé que podía ser noble y dejarte ir para que seas feliz, pero no puedo – Se arrodillo ante mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos – Te pediré que no te cases, y si me dices que te casaras igual me apartare, solo quiero que seas feliz – y me beso.

Como había podido vivir cinco años sin esto? Sin la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos, sin la tibieza de su lengua que en este momento se adentraba en mi boca, para jugar con la mía. Mis manos ansiosas comenzaron a buscar su piel por debajo de su camisa, tocando su espalda, su pecho, mientras él hacía lo mismo, tocando mis senos con manos suaves, expertas, pasando su dedo por mi columna haciéndome temblar.

– No contestes – Dijo besando mi cuello, pasando a mi hombro, recién ahí note el sonido de mi celular –

– Puede ser Rose – Gemí cuando sentí una de sus manos colarse bajo mi brasier y rozando uno de mis pezones, lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello y se separó de mí.

– Esta bien, contesta – Alcance mi celular de la mesa de noche y conteste sin ver.

– Amor, estas lista? – Dios, era Jacob.

– Jacob – susurre y vi a Edward tensarse – Aun no, no estoy lista – Era en ensayo de la boda y yo aquí, besándome con Edward

– Pasare por ti en 10 minutos, Isabella, no podemos llegar tarde, somos los novios – Rio tras el teléfono – Te amo – y colgó.

– Se acabó el momento feliz, no es cierto? – Asentí y me levante – Algo muy importante?

– Es el último ensayo antes de la boda – Sentí el nudo de mi garganta y vio como él se levantaba y negaba – Podemos hablar después, dame tu número y…

– No – volvió a negar y me sonrió. Sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos – A pesar de todo, te casaras con él. – Sentí mis lágrimas caer – Dios, te quieres casar con él? Lo amas?

Lo amaba? No, sabía que no lo hacía, la única persona que pude amar en este mundo estaba parado frente a mí, mirándome dolido, haciendo que mi corazón se partiera un poco.

Al parecer demore mucho en contestar.

– No te quito más tiempo. Que te vaya bien Isabella – Salió de la habitación y sentí el portazo de la puerta principal. Se había ido. De nuevo.

– Quita esa cara Isabella, que todos los invitados te están mirando – Vi a mi madre que sonreía al montón de gente que nos saludaba, deba admitir que no conocía a ninguno, la mayoría de los invitados a la boda eran familiares y amigos de Jacob, de mi parte solo vendría Renée y su esposo, Charlie y Rosalie con Emmett – Eres tan afortunada de tener a Jacob contigo, te hará tan feliz mi niña – Presentía que las expectativas de mi madre a mi matrimonio eran muy altas, mi felicidad no estaba con Jacob, estaba con el hombre que había dejado mi departamento horas atrás – Anda con tu amiga mientras yo saludo a algunas personas – Busque de reojo a Rose, cuando sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura –

– Aquí está la novia más hermosa del mundo – el aliento de Jacob choco contra mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera y recordara los labios de Edward – Creo que después de esta cena, podríamos ir a tu departamento y pasarla bien, no crees?

– No puedo, Rose ira a mi casa esta noche. Ya sabes noche de chicas – No quería estar con Jacob, quería encerrarme en mi casa, bajo mis sabanas y llorar por Edward. Lo sé, patético.

– Rose me robaras a mi novia esta noche? – Vi Rose acercarse con Emmett y dándome una mirada de sorpresa, pero al final comprendió –

– Por supuesto, perro –Era de conocimiento general que Rose no se llevaba bien con Jacob – mañana es la boda y como no organizamos una despedida de solteras, nos conformaremos con ver películas y comer helado – me sonrió con dulzura – Bells, mañana quedamos en desayunar con Alice, para después ir de compras – enarque un ceja y la mire extrañada

– Alice? No conozco a ninguna Alice – Jacob creía conocer a todo aquel que interactuaba conmigo.

– No conoces a todo el mundo, Jacob, es una amiga nuestra que volvió a Chicago y tenemos que ponernos al día – dije sin ánimos y esperando que esto terminara lo más pronto posible.

Los labios de Jacob estaban sobre mi cuello y aun no bajábamos del auto.

– Jacob, Rose estará por llegar, será mejor que pares – Lo aleje de mí y arregle mi cabello – Nos vemos mañana – Le di un corto beso en los labios y me baje del auto, sonrió y me lanzo un beso.

Lo vi alejarse del edificio y ya más relajada, entre al ascensor y presione el botón de mi piso. Que haría ahora? No podía suspender una boda el día mismo en que se realizaba, Renée me mataría y después Jacob, no podría perdonarme jamás dejarlo plantado en el altar. Salí del ascensor y mientras abría la puerta sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y unos labios besando mi cuello. Conocía esos labios, conocía esos brazos. Era mi Edward.

– Sabes cómo me tienes? – Rozo intencionalmente su erección contra mí, sintiéndolo en todo su esplendor, me dio la vuelta y sus labios rozaron los míos – es nuestra última noche y quiero hacerlo bien, después desapareceré para que seas feliz mi Bella.

Asentí y lo tire hacia mí, comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente, su lengua entrelazada con la mía y mis piernas aferradas a su cintura. Entramos golpeándonos con la puerta y chocando con la mesita donde solía dejar las llaves. Me recostó en el sofá, separándose unos momentos de mi para ir sacando mi vestido, dejándome casi desnuda desde la cintura hacia arriba.

– Estas más hermosa que la última vez que te vi – Beso mi clavícula y luego mi hombro, para correr de a poco la tirita del brasier, besando cada pulgada de piel que quedaba expuesta. Segundos después mi brasier estaba en el suelo, sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mi – Siempre me gustaron tus senos, tienen la medida justa para mis manos – y acto seguido tomo uno y comenzó a acariciarlo, sentí su lengua trazar un camino desde el principio de mi seno hasta mi pezón, donde comenzó a dejar húmedos círculos.

– Dios, Edward.

Su mano abandono mi seno y comenzó un recorrido, pasando por mi vientre y empujando el vestido hacia abajo, para terminar sacándolo dejándome solo con las braguitas. Su boca repitió el mismo recorrido que su mano, deteniéndose en el borde mi ropa interior, haciéndome suspirar.

– Edward – Gemí cuando sentí sus labios besar la piel que estaba escondida tras mis bragas –

– Que amor? Quieres que te las saque? – Tomo un extremo de mi ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla lentamente, besando lo que dejaba libre – Dios, Bella, desde cuando te depilas aquí? – Paso un dedo por mi sensible piel y jadee cuando deposito un beso ahí – estas tan suave, quieres que te bese aquí mi Bella? – Asentí mientras terminaba de sacarlas y abría mis piernas para arrodillarse entre medio.

– Estas… con mucha ropa – Dije al sentir la tela de sus vaqueros contra mis piernas. No había terminado de decir aquello, cuando ya se estaba desvistiendo, sacando sus vaqueros y boxers al mismo tiempo, dejándome ver su impresionante miembro excitado. Termino de secarse la camisa y volvió a sentarse entre mis piernas –

– Estas húmeda Bella? – Iba a asentir cuando uno de sus dedos entro en mí, haciendo que mis músculos internos lo apresaran – Mi Dios, no estas húmeda bebe, estas empapada –

Luego me desconecte del mundo cuando sentí su húmeda lengua acariciar mi clítoris, mientras que su dedo me penetraba lentamente, convirtiéndose en una tortura. Algo cambio de pronto, ya que sentí su lengua ir más rápido y comenzó a embestirme con dos dedos en vez de uno, cada vez más rápido. Comencé a ver luces y la casi olvidada sensación en mi vientre crecía cada vez más. Con una de mis manos tome el cabello de su nuca y empecé a empujarlo más hacia mí, haciéndolo gruñir y que yo me mojara más como respuesta, mis gemidos se había convertido en pequeños gritos que salían cuando sentía la presión de su lengua en mi clítoris, estaba casi a las puertas del orgasmo, cuando sentí que reemplazaba sus dedos por su lengua y me corrí. Grite tan fuerte que estaba segura de que mis vecinos llamarían a la policía.

– Me encanta tu sabor, tus gritos, Dios como te amo – Se acercó a mis labios para besarme desesperadamente, su lengua encontró la mía y recordé lo bien que se había sentido allí abajo haciéndome gemir – Necesito estar dentro de ti, ahora – Tomo sus pantalones y saco un condón, el cual se lo quite para yo mismo colocárselo.

Tenía una gota nacarada de pre-semen en la punta de su miembro y antes de que el reaccionara la estaba lamiendo, para después comenzar a succionar. Sus gemidos y palabras sin coherencia me alentaba a seguir, hasta que su mano tomo mi cabello y me separo de el.

– Quiero terminar dentro de ti – Sus ojos que eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, ahora eran oscuros pozos llenos de deseo – y quiero hacerlo ahora –

Sin esperar mucho estaba acostada sobre mi espalda y Edward entre mis piernas, frotando suavemente la punta de su miembro envuelto en látex contra mi clítoris. Gemí desesperada empujando mis caderas para poder sentirlo dentro y al parecer había entendido mi suplica, ya que de un momento a otro estaba dentro de mí, muy profundo.

– Mierda, casi olvido como me sentía dentro de ti – Jadee ante la sensación, su piel sudorosa se frotaba contra la mía, mientras nuestras caderas comenzaban a encontrarse con cada empujón – Me sientes amor? – Su voz entrecortada me hacía querer ir más rápido, quería sentarme sobre él y montarlo, hasta que ya no me quedaran fuerzas – Quieres más bebe? Más rápido? – Asentí tratando de tomar un poco de aire. Comenzó un ritmo demencial, el hormigueo en mi vientre comenzó a crecer con cada embestida apresándolo contra mis músculos internos, dejándolo sin aire, levanto una de mis piernas y la coloco sobre su hombro, haciendo que su miembro entrara en un ángulo que provoco un grito y un estremecimiento en mi interior.

Doblo su cuerpo para comenzar a succionar mis pezones ya sensibles, tome entre mis manos sus suaves nalgas, empujándolo más hacia mí.

– Córrete conmigo Bella, déjame sentir como tu pequeño coñito succiona mi polla – Mierda, en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, jamás me había hablado así.

– Dios, dime más – Jacob de vez en cuando soltaba palabra sucias, pero jamás tuvieron un efecto como el que Edward tenía en mi – Joder, dime mas – Solté un pequeño chillido, cuando su mano toco mi clítoris, no frotándolo, solo haciendo presión.

– Te encanta hablar sucio, no es cierto? Te encanta que te diga que aún tengo el sabor de tu coño en mi lengua? Ah? – Sus embestidas, su boca sucia y su dedo en mi clítoris hicieron que no aguantara más y me desarmara en un orgasmo devastador, llevándolo conmigo – Mierda Bella – apretó mis caderas mientras sentía su orgasmo, cayó sobre mi aun aferrado a mi cuerpo – Te amo Bella – su voz entrecortada por la falta de aire me hizo suspire y nos dio vuelta quedando yo sobre el –

– Te amo Edward – Sentí sus manos en su espalda y la inconciencia llego a mi.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban mi cara y alguien golpeaba mi puerta como si mundo se fuera acabar. Busque con mis manos a Edward, pero en su lugar había una nota y una rosa.

– Bella? – Escuche la voz de Rose tras la puerta de mi casa, me coloque la bata y con la rosa y la nota en mi mano le abrí a Rose – Hasta que abres, te he estado llamando a tu celular, Alice nos está esperando en el auto, así que cámbiate ropa y… que dice? – señalando la nota

– No lo sé – Suspire y me senté en el sofá – tengo miedo de abrirlo.

– Sabes de quién es? – Asentí y al parecer comprendió – Anoche estuvo aquí, me equivoco? –

– Pensé que se quedaría aquí, me dijo que me amaba, pero se fue igual – solloce y sentí los brazos de Rose abrazándome.

– Léela, quizás te diga algo – Tome la carta y comencé a leerla.

_Bella: _

_Te amo, no lo olvides nunca._

_Cuando leas esto, estaré camino al aeropuerto. Compre dos boletos; si decides no casarte, te estaré esperando, el vuelo es a las 15.30. Si no llegas, entenderé, no te preocupes._

_Con todo mi amor. _

_EC._

– Rose que hora es? – Me levante y corrí a mi habitación a buscar algo de ropa –

– Las 11.30, porque? Que decía? – entro tras de mi sorprendiéndose al ver mi maleta – que haces?

– Me voy Rose, me estará esperando y puedo perder la oportunidad de estar con el otra vez – me sonrió y suspiro feliz –

– Llamare a Alice para que suba y te vaya a dejar – sonreí feliz y vi a mi mejor amiga salir del departamento –

Me metí a la ducha y en un tiempo record estaba ya vestida y con la maleta en la mano, sentí que tocaban el timbre y abrí pensando en que era Rose.

– Al parecer era verdad – Jacob me miraba con desprecio y tras él estaba Sam, su guardaespaldas.

– De que estas hablando Jacob? – me empujó hacia dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta –

– Anoche Rosalie no estaba aquí, estabas con tu maldito amante – Sentí un mareo y hasta pude sentir la sangre abandonar mi rostro – No lo niegas? Ah? Que pensabas? Que no me enteraría? Pues que estúpida eres cariño, porque hoy te casas conmigo si o si. No me vas a dejar hoy. – Le hizo un gesto a Sam y me tomo del brazo, arrastrándome hacia la puerta, trate de luchar, pero me era imposible.

**_13.00 _**

La boda comenzaba en dos horas y media al igual que mi vida con Edward.

Como había pasado esto? Estaba encerrada en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Jacob, Sam estaba sentado en la otra esquina de la habitación sin despegar los ojos de mí.

– Sam, quiero hablar con mi hija – Charlie, mis esperanzas volvían a mi y me pare para abrirle –

– Papa – me tire en sus brazos y observe como Sam buscaba alguien detrás de él –

– Como estas pequeña? Nerviosa? – lo conduje por la salita hasta unos pequeños sillones – Bella ocurre algo? – Señalo a Sam disimuladamente y se sentó dándole la espalda

– Necesito un favor papá – Saque la nota arrugada de Edward y se la coloque en sus manos, mientras se las tomaba, me miro nervioso y abrió la nota, Sam estaba distraído mirando por la ventana.

– Que significa esto Bella?

– Necesito llegar con Edward, lo más pronto posible – solloce y lo abrace – no quiero casarme con el papá y no me dejan salir de esta habitación.

– Ok, hare todo lo posible, no te preocupes amor – Beso mi frente y salió rápido de la habitación, solo esperaba que funcionara.

**_14.30_**

No había tenido noticias de Charlie, veía a las mujeres correr de un lado a otro preparándose, eran todas familiares de Jacob, la única cara conocida era la de Renée que trataba de acomodar el vestido de una de las damas de honor. Rose tampoco estaba, ni a Emmett lo había visto, solo rezaba para que Jacob no hubiera cometido una locura.

**_15.00_**

Baje las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar con la cola del vestido de novia, no tenía noticias de nadie y cada vez que veía la hora mi corazón se partía un poco más.

– Hija estas tan hermosa – Renée corrió hacia mí y me abrazo – la limusina está afuera, daremos un par de vueltas y ahí nos vamos a la iglesia, no estés nerviosa.

Caminamos hasta el jardín y ahí estaba la gran limusina, arreglada con adornos blancos y plateados. El chofer – un hombre gigante que me recordaba a Emmett- está parado a su lado sujetando la puerta. Me acerque al auto y con ayuda de las mujeres de mi madre subí a la limusina, mientras me arreglaban la cola del vaporoso vestido, el reloj del auto señalaba las 15.05, tenia ganas de llorar, perdería a mi Edward.

Mi madre se iba a subir al auto cuando este arranco, dejándola en la entrada de la casa y la limusina derrapando para salir a la calle.

– Bella cierra la puerta – hice caso a la voz y me di cuenta de que Rose y quien manejaba era Emmett – Estas bien?

– Dios, están aquí – mis lágrimas corrían por mis ojos –

– Por supuesto, llegaremos al aeropuerto no te preocupes, Bella.

**_15.28_**

La gente me miraba extrañada mientras corría con el vestido de novia por el aeropuerto buscando a Edward.

– Bella no lo encuentro – Dijo Rose medio desesperada.

– Tengo una idea chicas – Salió corriendo y llego a donde estaba informaciones, estuvo hablando con la mujer mientras me apuntaba. La mujer sonrió y asintió, Emmett se acercó a nosotras y nos jalo – Toma Bella – Me entrego un micrófono y me guiño un ojo – Llámalo – mire a mi alrededor y muchas caras me sonreían y otras hasta me daban ánimos, me acerque al micrófono y comencé a hablar.

– Yo… Edward Cullen? – Mi voz se escuchó por todo el recinto, mientras la gente a mi alrededor comenzó a buscar sin saber quién era – Edward estoy aquí, si quiero empezar una vida contigo, Dios, hasta quiero comerme el mundo contigo – Solo se escuchaba el eco que hacia mi voz, lo demás era silencio absoluto, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que había llegado tarde.

_– Bella_

Levante mi cabeza mientras buscaba el origen de la voz, Rose y Emmett hacían lo mismo.

_– Bella_

La voz se escuchaba entre la multitud y de pronto lo vi. Como si se tratara de una película, la gente comenzó a hacer un camino para que pasara. Su pelo cobrizo estaba alborotado y sus ojos brillaban con el mismo sentimiento que estaba segura brillaban los míos. Camine hasta él quien tomo mi cara con sus manos y me beso, podía oír el sonido de los aplausos y palabras que nos daban la multitud.

– Lista para empezar a comerte el mundo conmigo, Isabella Swan? – susurro con mis labios rozando los míos.

– Siempre, Edward. Siempre

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado. Besos!

Cote ~


End file.
